


In One Moment

by 18lzytwner



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: It takes an incident to remind Danny what he has and what is important. Two shot.





	1. Chapter 1

          Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe arrived on the scene of a shooting in a Bronx apartment.  The victim had received three gunshot wounds and had been rushed to the nearest hospital after his neighbor, an off duty NYPD patrol officer, called in a report of hearing gunshots.  The officer had raced next door and tried to save the man.  As far as anybody knew he was still touch and go.

          After being let into the scene by Detective Don Flack, the two surveyed the area.  Blood was everywhere and there were shell casings on the floor.

          “Looks like our perp didn’t have enough time to grab their casings,” Danny said.  Lindsay nodded and moved to the windows that were shut.

          “How did our shooter get out of the apartment?  Flack says Officer Flynn didn’t see anyone leave and the windows don’t look like they were opened,” she wondered.

          “Maybe they closed them on the way out,” her partner suggested.

          “They had time to do that but not pick up the shell casings?”  The suggestion seemed a little odd but Danny just shrugged.

          “I don’t know Montana but I’m sure we’ll find out,” he said confidently.  The two got to work collecting the evidence in the room but Lindsay couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching them.

          “I wonder if our victim was being watched,” she said.  Danny gave her a look.  It was an odd question considering they were up on the fifteenth floor of the building.  _I think there is someone here_ , Lindsay mouthed to him.  Her partner gave a slight nod now understanding where her train of thought was coming from.  Perhaps in all the commotion the room hadn’t been swept as it was supposed to.  Slowly, both unlatched their holsters and pulled their standard issue Glock 19, nine-millimeter semi-automatic pistols out.  Danny motioned he was heading into the kitchen and Lindsay nodded and ducked into the other half of the room which acted as a living room.

Anything that had a door was checked to be sure it was empty.  Danny finished checking the small kitchen and found nothing, so he moved to meet up with Lindsay where he saw her opening a closet in the living room.  Suddenly there was gunfire and the CSI fell to the floor.  Within seconds Danny at his gun leveled at the man who stumbled and fell down as he exited the storage space.  He stood over the top of the man, watching him bleed.  Lindsay had gotten a shot off and it was a good one.  The uniformed officer that had been standing outside the apartment burst in and found Danny trying to help his beloved Montana.  He could hear the uniform calling for a bus and back up but his main focus remained on Lindsay and the blood oozing from the wound in her stomach.

          “Hang in there Lindsay help is coming,” he tried to reassure her as he tried to stem the flow of blood with his hands.

          “Danny… I…” she started as blood began to form in her mouth.

          “Just stay with me.  Help is on the way,” her partner tried to calm her down but the fact of the matter was he didn’t know what the bullet had hit and what it hadn’t. 

          After what seemed an eternity, the paramedics arrived.  Two of them checked the shooter and the other two moved to Lindsay.  The EMTs practically had to pry Danny off before they took over her care.  Flack took hold of his friend’s shoulder but Messer shook him off and followed the paramedics out of the apartment.

          Hours later, Danny sat next to Lindsay’s hospital bed, waiting for her to awake from surgery.  He didn’t hear the footsteps of the person who entered the room until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

          “Danny,” the all too familiar voice said.

          “Mac, I…” the third grade detective started.

          “I called her family, don’t worry.  I know this isn’t the way you wanted to meet them but they’re taking the first flight out of Bozeman,” Mac Taylor told him.  Danny just nodded and looked back to Lindsay wishing she’d wake up soon.  The doctors had refused to tell him what had transpired during the operation because he wasn’t family.  He could have flashed his badge and told him it was a police matter but lately his badge had done enough.  The badge he had worked so hard to get had turned its back on him.  It didn’t protect Reuben the day the bodega was robbed and it didn’t help Reuben’s mother Rikki when she tried to kill Ollie Barnes.  He doubted it would help Lindsay’s condition now.  In one moment, his life and the lives around him had been forever changed. 

          “Danny, Lindsay’s strong.  She’ll pull through,” Mac offered words of reassurance after the long silence that had settled between the two.  That’s when Flack and Stella Bonasera entered the room.

          “I’ll be outside talking with the doctors,” Taylor told them and he made his exit.  Stella came over to Danny and gave him a hug, one he barely returned.  She gave him a reassuring smile and hoped that her best friend would wake up soon.

          “Dano, any news?”  Flack wondered.  The glare he got from his friend was unexpected.

          “How could you not have cleared the scene?”  Danny asked him, his tone harsh and practically yelling. 

          “I was told it had been cleared by the uniforms that were there first.  I didn’t know there was anyone there,” Don tried to make him understand.  That explanation softened Messer’s expression a little bit as he rubbed his eyes.  The raised voices caused a nurse to come in.

          “Gentleman the last thing she needs is to have people shouting.  Now either you quiet down or you leave,” she told them.  Both nodded and Flack turned to Danny.

          “I’ve tried being there for you Messer but it seems you don’t want me around.  Don’t push Lindsay away like you did me.”  He said and with that Don turned and left from the room, leaving Stella in a state of disbelief.  Normally she would have asked what was going on but with Danny’s hair-trigger it seemed unwise.

          “Danny, let us in and we’ll help you.  I have to go help Hawkes process the evidence.  He promised to stop by when he gets off shift,” Stella said as she turned to leave.  Danny nodded and heaved a loud sigh. 

          About an hour later, the third grade detective was woken from the sleep he’d fallen into by the sound of a familiar voice.

          “Danny?”  He immediately hopped out of his seat and leaned over the bed’s rail.

          “I’m here,” he told her.  A smile spread across Lindsay’s face as she spoke,

          “I wanted to tell you I loved you but the words wouldn’t come out earlier.”  Tears welled up in both the hardened detectives’ eyes.

          “I love you too now try and rest,” Danny told her.  Lindsay nodded and dozed back off, happy to know that her boyfriend is only sitting inches away.

          Later, Danny and Lindsay woke to the sound of people entering the room.  Lindsay’s face brightened up upon seeing her family members.  They had made it from Bozeman and they talked excitedly as Mr. and Mrs. Monroe checked up on their little girl.

          “Mom, Dad, I’ll be fine.  Danny was there, he saved me,” she smiled and hoped her folks would understand.

          “Danny?”  The two of them looked at her and her older brother also took notice.

          “Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Monroe, I’m Danny Messer,” her boyfriend introduced himself.  He received smiles back and Mrs. Monroe actually gave him a full-fledged hug.

          “Thank you for saving Lindsay, you have no idea how much you mean to her,” the woman whispered into his ear.  Danny was intrigued by the comment especially after Lindsay’s earlier confession, but before he could respond, Lindsay’s older brother Jason butted in.

          “My sister talks a lot about you.  Is there something I should know?”  Danny didn’t know what to say and that’s when Lindsay’s mother spoke up.

          “We’ll talk later Jason.  Now Danny you look like you could use a cup of coffee,” 

          “Yes ma’am but I didn’t want to leave Lindsay,” he said.

          “Well come on I’ll get you a cup in the cafeteria and we’ll give the ladies some space,” Mr. Monroe smiled and took Danny by the shoulder.  He didn’t want to leave Lindsay but he felt better that her family was there.

About a week later, Lindsay was released from the hospital and Danny took her back to her apartment.  He informed her that Mac had put her on sick leave for the next three weeks and that the whole team wished her well.  However he left the part out about the bullet that had entered her stomach had lodged in her small intestine.  Her answer to that was to give a slight smile and then she carefully sat herself down on the couch.

“Your folks promised to call here when they got home to Bozeman,” Danny spoke up breaking the silence that had settled.  Lindsay just nodded.  Something was obviously bothering her but she wouldn’t talk about it.

“Anyway, I talked to Mac and he says that I have the rest of the week off,” the third grade detective said.  Again Lindsay only nodded.  Now concerned Danny took a hold of her chin and turned her face to him.

“Lindsay, you need to talk to me.  Tell me what is going on with you,” her boyfriend pleaded.

“Like you do Danny?”  The sudden lash out by Lindsay surprised him and he let go of her.  She had never done something like that but she was right.

“You pulled away from me Danny after Reuben died.  I sent Flack out after you when you didn’t return my phone calls and I covered for you with Mac and all I get when you come back to work the next day is nothing.  You didn’t apologize or explain yourself and I was so mad at you that I pulled away and let you stew.  Then last week when I got shot the only thing I kept thinking about was how I didn’t tell you how I really felt.  I was afraid I would never get the chance to tell you.  When I admitted my feelings and you told me you loved me I was so happy but then once my family showed up you went back inside your shell.  I wanted them to know who you were and how much I love you and you just sat there,” Lindsay continued.  Danny nodded and leaned over, placing his lips softly on hers.  They parted and he explained the situation,

“When you’re dad took me to get coffee he said to me ‘I need to know that you aren’t going to break Lindsay’s heart’.  I told him that I would do anything for you and that you meant everything to me.  I promised him I wouldn’t leave you.  While your parents were here it gave me some time to do some soul searching and I’m sorry I didn’t come to you after Reuben died.  I’m sorry that I didn’t return your phone calls and I’m sorry that it took you being shot for me to realize what I had in front of me.  I love you Lindsay Monroe, I always have and I always will.”  This made Lindsay’s eyes begin to tear and Danny carefully pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.   

“Promise me one thing?”  She asked after a few minutes.

          “Anything,” he said.

          “Don’t make me kick your ass.  I have plenty of time off and I want you to talk out everything that has been going through your head in the past several weeks,” Lindsay told him as she moved so she could see his eyes.

          “I promise Montana, all this week and from now on I’ll tell you everything,” he smiled.  Then they leaned in and kissed once more.  Slowly the passion from their first encounter those many months ago crept back in and they found their hands all over each other.  Danny was sure to be careful as he placed his hands around her waist.  It was then that the doorbell interrupted them.  Both heaved sighs as Danny got up off the couch, straightened his appearance, and headed for the door.  He answered it and found a man he didn’t recognize.

          “I’m Detective Ted Brown with Internal Affairs.  Does Detective Lindsay Monroe live here?”  The man answered.

          “Yes, she does.  She just got home from the hospital can’t you come back tomorrow?”  Danny said trying to be polite as possible. 

          “I have questions regarding the incident in which she was shot and I need some answers, Detective Messer.  Convenient of you to be here,” Brown told him.

          “Last time I checked visiting a friend and coworker wasn’t against the rules,” the perturbed NYPD CSI said.  Brown just gave him a look and moved past him.

          “Detective Monroe I have some questions,” he told her.

          “Well then you’ll have to wait for my union rep.  I’m not answering any questions,” she told him.

          “Fine, have it your way but I will get to the truth one way or the other,” Brown said before suspiciously eyeing the two and leaving.

          “That’s the last thing I need,” Lindsay let out a sigh.

          “Hey we’ll tackle this together.  He just wants to pin the blame on someone,” Danny smiled and took his place back on the couch.  She leaned up against him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

          “I never asked.  What happened after I fired my weapon?”  Lindsay asked.

          “The guy hiding in the closet fell out.  He died at the scene,” he had wanted to sugar coat it but he knew that IAB wouldn’t be so forgiving.

          “I killed him,” she said.  Danny just nodded.  The two sat in silence neither one sure where to go from here.  Life had thrown both of them nasty draws but with their feelings expressed they could pull through it, no matter what. 

About an hour passed and Danny looked down to see that Lindsay had fallen asleep, one of the side effects of her pain medication.  Carefully he shifted around and stood up.  Then he scooped her up off the sofa and headed for her bedroom.  Placing her down on the bed, he pulled the comforter over the top of her.  Then he slipped in next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  Kissing her forehead gently, he whispered,

“Sleep well Montana, I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay walked down the long hallway to Mac’s office.  He had said they needed to speak about something before she started back to work.  Her medical leave had been over for a week but Internal Affairs hadn’t filed their report until a few days ago. 

          The CSI from Montana knocked on her boss’s door and he bid her to enter.  She closed the door behind her and Mac offered her a seat.

          “I guess you’ve figured out why I called you in here,” the leader of the team told her.  The look on his face was one that made Lindsay a little nervous. 

          “IAB filed their report,” she said.

          “Yes, they did,” his answer didn’t give anything away.  Mac picked up the report on his desk and in one swift movement threw it into the trashcan.  A smile crossed Lindsay’s face as her boss went onto explain.

          “You’ve been cleared in the investigation.  You did what you had to in order to protect yourself and your partner.  The officers in charge of clearing the room weren’t so lucky but all that matters is that I have you back,”

          “Thanks Mac.  What case would you like me on?”  The spark of the old Detective Monroe was back.

          “You can catch up with Danny when he gets back from the crime scene.  There was a hit and run on Broadway.  The victim was killed on impact,” her boss told her.  Lindsay gave a nod and left Mac’s office.  She headed down to the break room to grab a cup of tea and bumped into Stella, who hadn’t seen her since last week when she and Flack dropped by.

          “How are you doing kiddo?”

          “Better now that I’m back on active duty,” Lindsay couldn’t contain her excitement.

          “That’s great!  We’ve missed you around here,” Stella told her and the two stopped in their tracks for a hug.

          “I missed being here, I was getting a little stir crazy in my apartment,” the younger woman said.

          “I bet you were but every time I talked to Danny he kept saying how he had to get over to your place,” her friend teased and gave her a friendly elbow in the side.

          “Yes, well he’s been taking good care of me,” Lindsay’s smile grew bigger if that was even possible.

          “Uh huh, well let me know when having a good looking guy who is concerned about my well being becomes a bad thing,” Stella poked a little more fun before saying goodbye and heading back to her case.  Monroe continued down to the break room and found Flack standing in front of the microwave trying to re-warm his coffee.

          “Is it even worth it?”  She asked breaking his captivation with the spinning cup.

          “Hey Linds!”  Flack turned around and enveloped her in a big hug.

          “Good to see you too Don but you did see me last week,” she laughed.

          “This is true but to have your smiling face back in the lab just makes me happy,” the detective smiled as the microwave finished it cycle.        

          “Well thank you.  You know I never got the chance to thank you for going after Danny.  The two of us have had some long talks and I hope we’ve worked everything out,” Lindsay said.

          “It wasn’t a problem.  I just hope that he’s managed to realize that Reuben’s death wasn’t his fault and I’m glad that he talked it out with someone,” Flack nodded and tasted his reheated drink.  He made a face when the taste wasn’t to his liking.

          “How are things between you two though?  The whole time I was out, he never mentioned talking with you,” she wondered.

          “Well we’re still having problems.  I figure he’ll come crawling back to me especially after the Giants won the Super Bowl,” he teased as he pitched the cup and its contents into the nearby garbage can.

          “How could I forget?”  Lindsay smiled and laughed a little as she reached for a tea bag and a Styrofoam cup.  Flack grabbed the hot water pot and helped her make her tea.  She thanked him and the two sat down to chat some more when Don’s cell phone rang.  He answered the call and then apologized to Lindsay telling her that there was a body found in a dumpster.  They promised to talk later as Flack left.

          About twenty minutes passed and Danny entered the break room.  He smiled when he found Lindsay sitting their waiting for him.

          “Mac said you were waiting for me.  How’d I know you’d be in here with some tea?”  Both smiled at each other.

          “You and I are working the hit and run on Broadway,” Lindsay told him.  Danny’s face lit up and he couldn’t help but give her a light kiss on the lips.

          “Messer,” she blushed slightly.

          “Hey, by now I’m pretty sure the whole office knows about us,” he laughed.

          “Besides can’t I be happy that you’re back to work?”  Danny continued.

          “Yes, you can be.  So fill me in and we’ll get to work,” Lindsay told him.   

          “All right all business, well I guess well save fun for later,” he teased and then filled her in on what evidence he’d collected and thoughts he had about the case.  When they were done they headed down to the morgue to see Sid for an official cause of death.

          Later that night, the team sat around in the bar around the corner from the office.  Stella had wanted to do something fun to welcome Lindsay back to work and nothing seemed better than grabbing a few beers.

          It had been Hawkes’ day off but when Stella called him he was more than delighted to come join the group.  Lindsay had been sure to thank the ex-medical examiner for giving her a book of forensic crossword puzzles.  Unfortunately Sheldon was then teased for most of the night for being enough of a nerd to know where to find something like that.  Aside from teasing their friend the coworkers spent the night drinking, laughing, shooting pool, and commenting on the hockey game that was on the bar’s televisions. 

          “Well I guess I’d better call it a night.  I’m working a double tomorrow,” Mac smiled when he glanced at his watch and saw it was three in the morning.

          “But we’re having so much fun,” Stella smiled.

          “Yes and I’ll see all your smiling faces later this morning bright and early,” their boss teased.  Most of the group shook their heads at that and realized he was right.  The morning would come early and some of them had long subway rides to catch.  Quickly they paid their bills and headed out into the cool morning air.  After saying goodbyes, they headed off in separate directions, each one not looking forward to heading back into work in a few hours but getting together had been fun and worth it.

          Danny and Lindsay strolled to the nearest subway station and walked down underground to catch the train that would take them to Messer’s apartment.  The two had discussed a change of scenery and Lindsay had no objection to being at Danny’s for a few nights.  After paying for the ride, the two hopped on the car and found some seats.

          “You should really talk to Don,” Lindsay said once the train got underway.  Danny only nodded.  This made his companion give him a look.

          “He helped you out, you need to talk with him.  Tonight you guys looked as though you were the best of friends again but I’m not sure if that is really what’s going on between you two,” she told him.

          “You’re right as usual Montana.  I promise I’ll talk to him,” he gave her one of his make-you-faint smiles.  Soon they were getting off the train and headed back to the surface to find Danny’s apartment.

          “I think the next time we go to work, we should use your motorcycle,” she smiled.

          “Oh yeah, so my little country girl wants to be a city cowgirl?  Well I’ll have to see what I can do,” he smiled back and used his key to open the apartment building’s front door.  They climbed the stairs and they reached the floor they needed in a few minutes. 

Once inside the apartment, Danny locked the door behind him and shrugged off his coat.  Lindsay looked around soaking in the moments from her memory that replayed before her eyes.  That first night together had been something she never wanted to forget despite everything that had happened the morning after.

“You going to take off your coat and stay a while?”  He asked her.

“Trying to be a wiseass with me won’t work,” she smirked as she removed her coat.  Danny smiled as he took it and hung it up next to his on the coat rack.  Returning to her side, he bent down and kissed her neck, his day’s stubble gave his goose bumps.

“Danny,” his name escaped her lips as soft as a whisper.  His response was to start moving up her jaw line.

“Danny,” the tone of her voice indicated that she was willing to play his little game.  Soon his lips found hers and he slowly pushed her to the living room wall.  Coming up for air, they separated for only a moment.  Then Messer’s lips crushed back down onto Lindsay’s.  Monroe’s hands reached down and found what they had been looking for, his belt buckle.  His hands made there way to the hem of her shirt and he worked on pulling it over her head.  Once both had done their tasks, Danny grabbed her hips and lifted her up off the floor.  He carried her into the next room that contained his bed.  Laying her down, Danny went to work on her pants while Lindsay grabbed his tight green t-shirt.  Soon nothing stood in their way and the doctor’s suggestion to be careful had been thrown out the window.  Their lives were practically back in order and all the mattered now was each other.

**The End**


End file.
